<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[his and mine are the same] by withoutwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999065">[his and mine are the same]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords'>withoutwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just ‘cause I’m gonna marry ya, don’t mean I’m some romantic.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[his and mine are the same]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a dialogue prompt at tumblr, “"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Please heed the tags - I had a lot of requests for smut that I never wrote so I thought I'd try my hand at it this time. Please don't read if you're not into it :)x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben grins at Callum over his breakfast, perched at the end of the bedhead with the sheets twisted around him. He looks perfect like this, his hair twisted where Callum’s fingers had been and his bare shoulders littered with red marks from Callum’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which part?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know,” Callum says from where he’s sitting at the table, towel drying his freshly washed hair. “Hotel, breakfast, just a short walk to the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you complaining?” Ben asks with a mouthful of food, someho still managing to grin as well. Callum can’t help but laugh, going over to the bed to sit with him, snatching Ben’s fork. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t complaining.” Callum stabs at a bit of pancake smothered in syrup, popping it into his mouth. “Just can’t work out how long you had this planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told ya - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just needed to get away, I heard ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben gives him a sly look before he steals his fork back and returns to his meal. Callum watches him for a moment, watches him savour his food the way he’d savoured everything last night - the room, the view, the bath, the sex. Callum loves seeing Ben so at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Ben says eventually, putting his plate on the bedside table and licking at a sticky thumb. “Just ‘cause I’m gonna marry ya, don’t mean I’m some romantic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum scoffs, moving further up on to the bed to close in. “Right. Can’t have people thinking you’ve gone soft or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Ben says a little quieter, accepting the gentle kiss that Callum presses to his mouth. Callum crawls up further to perch himself over Ben’s lap, ignoring the smug smile he’s wearing to kiss him again. He tastes like fruit, and syrup, Callum chasing the taste with his tongue and feeling Ben’s fingers dig deep into his hips. “Why’d you have a shower if we’re just gonna stay in bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now who’s complaining?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t,” Ben starts to argue, obviously offended, but Callum just takes his face in both hands to kiss him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They unravel like that for a while, Ben’s head tipped back and his hips arched, letting Callum devour him. Ben slowly peels Callum’s shirt off, and Callum rids Ben of his - his mouth trailing from bottom lip to chin and lower again, tasting the expanse of bare skin laid before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben groans when Callum takes a flat, pink nipple in his mouth, scratches at Callum’s scalp to urge him on. Callum’s thumb grazes along the now hard tip as he kisses further down, revelling in the smells and tastes and the soft touch of Ben’s belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boxers are tented by the time Callum gets there, a wet spot where his cock is hard and leaking. Callum grazes his face over it, listens to Ben makes those sounds as his hips try to push up, keening for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callum,” he says on a sigh, Callum looking up to see his cheeks flushed and his bottom lip between his teeth. The sight pulses straight down to Callum’s own erection, as he peels Ben’s waistband down and quickly gets his mouth on him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum remembers the first time they did this - also the first time he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> done it - stumbling and afraid, afraid that it was going to be terrible, that he was going to be terrible at it. Afraid that he was exposing himself more than he was ready to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ben had been kind, and gentle, and Callum had </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it and - and it was perfect. It’s always perfect with Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Ben panted to the ceiling, pushing at Callum’s shoulders. His feet are dug into the mattress, knees up - laid out for the taking. Callum could take, and take, and take and Ben would let him. “Do you wanna - we can - ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Callum tells him, running his hand up and down Ben’s thigh to soothe him, pressing a kiss to the inside. Last night had been fast and frenzied - last night Callum had taken Ben over the edge of the bed, fucked him silly until he was begging for release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Callum just wants him to feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes him in his mouth again, as deep as he can, then off to play at the head with his tongue and feel Ben pull at his hair. Callum works him over the way he knows Ben likes, taking him deep over and over while his fingers flirt at his balls and graze lower. Ben’s whole body shakes with the sensation, with just a press at the still tender skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum watches Ben, how he can barely keep his eyes open, how his throat works with all of his needs. Trying to breathe and cry out and hold it together all at once - coming undone beneath Callum’s hands. Callum’s not sure which one of them enjoys it more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Callum, I’m gonna,” Ben warns, scratching dull nails over Callum’s back; but Callum stays where he is and takes it, eyes watering as Ben completely lets go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his name on Ben’s lips as he comes, the sound of his short, static breaths as his pleasure rides through him - Callum can’t help but move up and take himself in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ben says, watching him with heavy eyelids, urging Callum on as he strokes himself. “Come on, let go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Callum groans as he finally comes, messy and spurting over both of them as he collapses on top of Ben. They’re just a tangle of skin and hair and sweat, just a tangle of them at their most open and honest. Callum will never have enough of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing, babe,” Ben says, fingers tangling in Callum’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good.” He kisses Callum’s head. “Love when you make me go off like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum scoffs. “Right, that’s why you’re gonna marry me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Ben says, turning his head so that they’re nose to nose, grinning like he has since they got here. Since he asked Callum will you and Callum said, yes. “It ain’t for the romance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course not,” Callum agrees, touching at Ben’s mouth. “Or that you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ben says, and the smile he gives Callum is so soft Callum can only feel it against his thumb. “Who said I love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum shrugs, and smiles back. “Donno. Just had a feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Ben curls closer, their foreheads pressed together. “Well your feeling was off. I ain’t marrying you because I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m marrying you because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> love with ya,” he murmurs, an arm moving over Callum’s back. “Because you’re my best friend, my family, and I don’t want anything else in my whole life than to be a good dad and to be a good husband. Your husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Callum’s not sure what to say to that, feeling it well at his eyes, and constrict at his throat. He doesn’t speak, but presses his mouth to Ben’s and inhales. He’s never felt more alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” he says in a hoarse voice. “That ain’t romantic at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>